


keep me safe little buddy

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Schmoop, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 wakes Poe from one of his many nightmares of Kylo Ren and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep me safe little buddy

**Author's Note:**

> willsomeoneholdmyhand Prompted: Fic where Poe has a nightmare about what happened when Kylo Ren was interrogating him and BB-8 wakes him up from it.

BB-8 could sense its friend Poe was in distress. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was screaming out for someone to help him and someone named Kylo for him to stop. The droid did a quick scan of his vitals, sweat glands were on overdrive his heart was being rapidly. It was a nightmare the humans called it.

Either way…BB-8 couldn’t stand to see its friend like this. BB-8 was so used to seeing Poe happy and cheery, with an opitmistic view on life. This was foreign. The droid remembered seeing his master-friend deal with his fellows pilot’s nightmares. He would wake them up tell them jokes, make them laugh, and hug them.

So the Droid did just that. It poked Poe in the arm. He sat up in bed. His breath quickening. His eyes filled with tears…..this was the point BB-8 would make him laugh or smile. The droid rolled over to its friend’s side.

Poe smilled as his favorite droid and Companion rolled under the crook of his arm. BB-8 beeped as a sign of cooing as Poe patted his head.

“You think you can keep me safe little buddy,” he said.

BB-8 lit up and beeped in response.

“Good,” Poe said. He wrapped his arms around the droid cuddling it as if he would a human as his head hit the pillow. “I am pretty sure you can blast the nerf hearder Kylo if he tried to enter the room and hurt me again.” He yawned closing his eyes. “Good night BB-8 lets hope I can get least a good night sleep.”

BB-8 beeped in response as it checked Poe’s vitals closely. His racing heart slowed to a steady pace. His breathing at normal rate. Pretty soon BB-8 sensed it’s friend was fast asleep.

Poe slept soundly for the rest of the night. BB-8 knew it was because Poe felt safe knowing his dear friend and companion droid would blast that mean man to pieces before it would ever let him hurt his dear friend again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
